Shinobi In PSICOM
by Sanky
Summary: Naruto has been beaten by Lady luck again. Now in Sanctum, with no way to get back home in sight, how will Naruto cope with this new world? He will find his own way to get back that's how. Because Naruto Uzumaki never gives up, no matter what. Post Fourth War. Strong Naruto. Naruto X Lightning.


Chapter – 1

"Easy, Easy" Naruto chanted to himself while connecting intricate seals on the concrete floor. The seal consisted of various designs spanning the whole room. The room itself was nondescript in nature, with nothing special other than its perfect cubic shape and grey concrete walls with burns marks at some places. A room made especially for sealing experiments, or in Naruto's case, accidents.

Even at 18 years old, Naruto remains as hyperactive as ever, and with his low concentrating level it is no wonder most of his seal experiments fail in a spectacular way. Usually with a bang.

But Naruto is nothing if not determined. And when he wants to do something, he does it no matter what.

"Aargh, I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!"

Usually.

"Stop your Bitchin and concentrate. I don't know how did two Fuinjutsu prodigies produce a dumbass like you." Kurama snorted in his mind, sarcastic as usual. Minato and Kushina were Fuinjutsu prodigies. His Godfather Jiraiya was one as well. Kurama wondered where Naruto got his genes from if he couldn't concentrate for a few hours.

"Shut the fuck up Furball! You are not the one who has to bend over for 10 hours on a concrete floor to draw these fucking seals." Naruto said finally laying down on the hard floor to give his knees much needed rest.

"Just concentrate Fleshbag, with the kind of seal you are making, I don't want be vapourised due to your stupid mistakes." Kurama retorted.

"Ugh ok I am just about done anyway, Just need to power up the seal now." Naruto sighed while getting up on his feet. He brushed off the dirt off his trousers, only to groan and walk towards the center of the seal again.

"Just let's get this over with now. You have your Hokage inauguration ceremony tomorrow so I will need enough time to heal you if something goes wrong."

"I know that, but trust me, it's perfect this time. Nothing will go wrong." Naruto stated confidently.

"Oh I trust you alright, Its your luck I don't trust. You have got an uncanny ability to get into trouble" Kurama stated, thinking about all the times luck came to bite Naruto in the ass. Seriously, a Genin with the first C - class mission turning into A - class? That's some shitty luck right there.

"You know what? You are right. So stop fuckin jinxing it and let me concentrate."Naruto retorted. He knelt on the centre of the seal and started preparing his chakra for insertion.

"Hm, get started then" Kurama agreed.

Naruto placed his palms at the centre of the seal and started supplying the correct mixture of his and Kurama's chakra. At the centre of the seal was a small wooden box. This new seal would let Materials to be transported at the speed of light to another locations with the another seal at that location. Naruto had already placed one more in another Experiment room. If it is successful, it would lead to a boon for civilian trade and transport. Naruto wanted this to be his gift to the Elemental Nations at his inauguration ceremony in the name of peace and prosperity.

"Okay just a little bit more now" Naruto thought while doing his utmost to keep his concentration. Even a little lapse can lead to disastrous results. He didn't want to be vapourised thank you very much.

"Just about don-" Naruto was unable to complete his thought. The reason? His idiotic Lazy sensei Kakashi.

"Yo Naruto what are you doing? We need you for the robe adjustments." Kakashi walked in as he always does, one hand in his pocket and one eye on his porn. If he had paid a bit more attention he wouldn't have smudged the seal right next to the door.

"KAKASHI YOU IDIOT! I AM GONNA KI-." Unfortunately Naruto was unable to complete that sentence. It's hard when you are probably lost in the space time continuum or roaming around at the speed of light. Talk about the ride of you life.

"...I am fucked aren't I?" Asking obvious questions doesn't do you justice Kakashi.

* * *

Next time Naruto woke up not due to the brightness of the sun but the spatter of raindrops against his eyes. Naruto kept lying their for the longest time, trying to make sense of what happened and feeling nauseated. Which was a new feeling because frankly, Jinchuuriki don't get nauseous period.

Finally the blond groaned, sat up and leaned against an adjacent wall." I am gonna kill Kakashi the next time I meet him. Well that's if Sasuke and Sakura left something for me" Naruto said to himself while smirking. After the Fouth Ninja war Sasuke has finally decided to come back to the village. Some people still had leftover resentment, but no one can say anything when the hero of the war is vouching for him. Sasuke and Sakura had finally begun dating and Sasuke was going to become the Jonin commander on Naruto's inauguration day.

"Kurama? Furball you there? Of course you are there where else will you go." With that Naruto got into meditative position and went into his mindscape.

Naruto opened his eyes to his ever so cheerful sewer of a mindscape. After walking those same dreary walls and wet floor for what felt like a thousandth time Naruto finally got to Kurama's cage. And he didn't like what he found there at all.

"Hey Kurama Bro you alright!?" Naruto shouted while running towards Kurama. Not hesitating for even a moment from going inside the cage , Naruto saw Kurama lying there unconsious. His skin had become almost grey from his previous vibrant red. Moreover his size was reduced to half his original size. All in all he looked like a shadow of his former self.

"Kurama buddy what happened to you?" Naruto whispered to himself, caressing Kurama's now grey fur, feeling helpless for the first time in a very long time. Naruto was sure that Kurama wasn't dead. He was immortal after all. But he didn't know how long it will take for him to recover or even how much he will be able to. Keeping these things in mind Naruto decided to leave the mindscape and let Kurama recover.

Naruto open his eyes in the real world just in time to see a thug heading towards his way with a knife in hand. He noticed his surrounding for the first time after arriving here. Though there wasn't much to notice. He was in a nondescript dark allyway that looked right out of a movie and is supposed to be the hotspot for muggings.

"Just my luck." Naruto sighed. By this time the thug had closed the gap between them and was thrusting with his knife toward's Naruto's stomach. Naruto didn't even think before side stepping the attack , palming the thugs face and smashing it into the wall. Naruto just started walking away without giving the thug a second thought.

"Now to figure out where i am." Naruto first guessed that he was in Amegakure. The rain and tall buildings were it's trademark after all. But he soon noticed that that building were tall even for Ame. Moreover he wasn't able to read any of the signs.

"Oh fuck, where am i"? Naruto thought seriously scared now. In his whole trip with Ero-Sennin he has never seen a language like this. Elemental nations spoke only one language. So this was definitely not Elemental nations. And he had never heard about the existence of any other place other than Elemental Nations.

Naruto started running and then hopping from roof to roof trying to find any landmark he had seen. Buy for miles all he could see were big skyscrappers. The likes of which he had never seen anywhere. Finally he decided to use Sage Mode to try and sense his friends. And he was shocked to find that there was not even a trace of chakra here.

"I am not in Elemental Nations anymore am I?" Naruto thought dejectedly after the situation fully hit home. He was not in Elemental nations. Nor did he know of anyway to get back.

Naruto climbed the tallest skyscraper he could find and just laid down there. He was so close to completing his dreams and now he couldn't even do that."What should i live for now?"

"Don't go all Emo on me now Fleshbag" Naruto heard it like someone had spoken it right into in brain.

"Kurama! You are awake!?" Naruto exclaimed loudly, forgetting that he could talk with Kurama just by thinking due to his excitement.

"Of course Dumbass. You didn't expect the great Kyuubi to be dead right? I am still tired but i have enough energy to speak."

"That's great Kurama. But what should we do now. I don't know where we are. This is not the Elemental Nations. This place doesn't have Chakra. I don't even know the language here. Can we get back?"Naruto asked Kurama hopefully. He still wanted to become Hokage after all.

"We are in another dimension Naruto. I don't think we will be able to pinpoint our dimension and travel there. That's by taking into account that you could make a seal like that." Kurama stated passively.

"So we are stuck here then, aren't we?" Naruto stated more than asked. Losing his lifelong dream due to a silly mistake. He felt like a joke.

"Unless...'

"Unless what!?" Naruto snarled, impatient and just at his limit.

"Unless we can get some divine intervention."

"Divine intervention?" Naruto asked, still depressed but also curious now.

"Yes, If we are able to find this world's God, he may give us a hint on how to get back to our dimension, Juubi was able to manipulate Dimensions after all. Its not that far fetched that their God might be able to do it too." Kurama elaborated.

"Oh yeah! You are awesome Kurama! Nice thinking!" Naruto said while jumping up and down, His earlier depression completely forgotten.

"Don't get your hopes up Kit. We don't even know if this world has a God or not. It may not even be sentient for all we know." Kurama said, crushing all the excitement out of Naruto.

"Yeah yeah whatever furball. Completely ruined the moment. So i guess the first step is gathering intelligence and bypassing the language barrier then. Let's get started already. I still need to become Hokage Dattebayo!" Naruto said excited at the prospect of returning home already.

"Then get to work Fleshbag, and for Kami's sake stop saying Dattebayo. I am going back to sleep. Don't disturb me." Kurama snorted then retreated back into the deep recesses of Naruto's mind.

"Whatever this place is, It better be ready for Naruto Uzumaki, because i am coming no matter what." Naruto screamed into the night just before fainting right on top off the building. Good thing Jinchuuriki don't get common cold.

* * *

**3 Month Later**

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" Mac asked Naruto, Squatting next to him and leaning on a building. Naruto just sighed in response. It has already been three months since Naruto came to this strange new world. Overcoming the language barrier was easy using a seal based on the Yamanaka clan technique to read the mind of the person. Bad thing people died afterwards. Good thing that man was a rapist.

This world was named Cocoon and was ruled by Godlike beings called the Fal'ce. Godlike being the keyword. Though these beings were considered God's, there was not even a hint of them knowing how to travel dimensions. In order to find more information, he will have to interrogate the Fal'ce himself. Unfortunately they were kept in high security. Even though he may be able to infiltrate the premises successfully, He didn't want to risk getting identified and make his living here impossible as a criminal. Moreover he was quite sure if anyone even got a hint of his powers, He will be branded a Pulse L'Cei in an instant and induce a mass panic. So laying low was in his advantage for now.

"Hey what's with sighing like an old man?" Mac interrupted his thoughts again. Mac was a street urchin he befriended by chance. If you call catching a thief red handed with his hand in your pocket a chance meeting. But as a forgiving soul, and the fact that Naruto had nothing on himself either way, Naruto forgave him. And since he had nothing on him, Naruto decided to join Mac on his stealing misadventures. It turns out that Mac is quite fast with his hands and can swipe anyone not a ninja. And with Naruto being a Ninja, He didn't have any big trouble learning to steal.

"I have decided to walk the path towards hell." Naruto stated seriously, looking straight ahead into the distance like he was getting ready to go to his own funeral. It was night time and only a few drunks were roaming the streets. Naruto and Mac were in their everyday hideout. An Alleyway two streets across the busiest street in Sanctum. A street just right for cutting people's pockets.

"What?" Mac asked bewildered turning towards Naruto. In all the time he had known Naruto he had never seen him this serious. Well other than the time Mac told him there's nothing such as Ramen here. But that was more of a depression.

"I am going back to the academy." Naruto said, starting to sob now. Tears were flowing out of his eyes like a river with no end in sight.

"Huh? Which academy?" Mac was still confused with what was going on with his friend. He didn't know of any academy that accepted 17 year olds. And that too without money. Well other than the military academy but surely Naruto wouldn't be talking about that.

"Sanctum Military Academy." Naruto answered. Though his sobbing stopped, some hiccups still made through his mouth.

"WHAT!? But WHY!? That is no place for free souls like us! I have heard stories about that place man. It's a hell on earth. And it's not like there is any need to. They train us to do nothing but stand all day guarding places no one in their right mind would try to get in." Mac stated, trying to dissuade his only friend from going into that hell hole and leaving him alone. This past month had been the best time he had in years. In Naruto he found a kindred soul who had nothing left on this would. Just like him.

" I have something I need to do no matter what Mac. And I need to get into PSICOM for that to happen." Naruto explained to Mac, sounding determined.

"Ugh what is it? It sounds really important to you. You know you can trust me." Mac said. He wanted to know why his only friend wanted to go through something he clearly disliked.

"I know i can Mac. But I don't want to burden you with my problems." Naruto knew he could trust Mac. He had shown his loyalty many times in the past month. But he didn't want to burden him with his secrets. Not when he may need to go against the Fal'ce, who were equivalent to deities here.

Mac punched Naruto right in the face, Angry that he will say something like that. They had gone through thick and thin these past months. They have used each other as their crutches. Naruto saying something like that was similar to betrayal to Mac.

"Haha okay. I am sorry. You are right. You are the only one who I can trust here. So listen. I need to get into PSICOM so that i can meet a Fal'ce. I have some questions for them." Naruto stated, Looking right into Mac's eyes.

Mac stayed quiet for a few seconds, then he finally said " I am coming with you.".

"NO!" Naruto declined vehemently, standing up forcefully. He knew that he could survive no matter what happens. He would be able to handle even the Fal'ce if it comes to that. But he didn't want to put Mac into that position. He wouldn't be able to take it if his only friend in this world died due to his mistake.

"Why not!? I can take care of myself. And you know you can't take on this world alone. No matter what you say i am coming with you." Mac said, just as determined.

Naruto knew just by looking into his eyes that nothing will change his mind now. He thought he will be able to leave this world without making any special bonds. But it looks like that is not possible now. Naruto closed his eyes, concentrating hard on his Dilemma. After a few seconds, He opened them again, no doubt in them anymore. " Then you need to know some other things too.".

* * *

"Sooo... You are a Ninja from other dimension who can do supernatural feats like spewing fire out of your mouth and climbing vertical surfaces." Mac said, still sounding quite doubtful of the things Naruto told him.

"Wasn't this proof enough for you?" Naruto stated, waving his hand towards their surroundings and the beautiful Nighttime view of Sanctum. Naruto had carried Mac to the roof of the tallest skyscraper in Sanctum, scaling the walls from the side.

"I believe you, just trying to wrap my head around what you told me. But for your info i am still with you. We are going to the academy." Mac stated, sounding confused yet determined.

Naruto just sighed and laid down on the roof."I know.".

"When do we get started then?" Mac asked after a few minutes of silence.

"We need to pass the entrance exam in 2 months. You are nowhere near the fitness needed to pass it. So from tomorrow we are going to start your training. Its going to be a 2 year program so we will graduate when we are 19. Only the best are take into PSICOM so we will need to work hard there. You better be ready." Naruto said, looking towards the starry night.

"Well we better get to sleep then, i get the feeling that that i won't be able to get proper sleep from tomorrow on." Mac said, getting up and waiting for Naruto to take them back down towards their hideout.

"Oh I guarantee you won't. KuKuKu..." Naruto chuckled maliciously.'I will finally get to do all the thinks Kakashi and Ero-Sennin did to me, It's gonna be fun.'

Mac felt a shudder go through his spine.


End file.
